You'll Never be Alone and Forgotten
by KatherineMP20
Summary: The boys are leaving on tour and Katie-OC- will be stuck in LA. Carlos entices her to have fun with them while they can and promises they will always be there for her.


*AN* I may think of a better title summary later. This story surrounds friendship/comfort. In a good way. There isnt much progression in this story just a calm 'adventure' so to speak. Remember 'Katie' is my -OC- NOT Katie Knight! All or at least most of my stories will be this way. I may write an actual fic or two about the show but for the most part my stories will focus around the real life guys, rather than their characters.

They boys of Big Time Rush and Katie were on vacation. It was well deserved after months of filming the show. They left for their tour in about 5 weeks. Katie was unsure if she would be able to go with them this time, with having been diagnosed with POS. It had been a few months and she was on a regimen for treatment and progressing very well. She had regained her strength and all her injuries were pretty much healed. But unless she was cleared by all her physicians, she would have to stay in Los Angeles while the boys went on tour.

Katie went out to the deck of the Nickelodeon beach house. She leaned on the railing to look out over the private beach. The guys had gone out to surf, she assumed, the house was quiet, it was mid afternoon and the waves looked pretty decent. She had been stuck in her room for the past few hours trying to catch up on some homework. Katie was just about halfway through her college career, when she was given the chance to come to Hollywood. She packed up her things and headed out, putting the rest of her life on hold. As she got accustomed to the work she decided to take a few online courses to pass some of the time and to not fall to far behind.

She continued to look out at the beach with no emotion. She wasn't really looking at anything, she wasn't looking for the guys either. Her mind was full of thought. There was a small breeze and it blew through Katie's long dirty blond hair.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. Surprised Katie spun around; it was Carlos.

"Yeah." She paused. "I'm fine." She turned back around and rested on top of the railing. Carlos walked out on the deck and leaned on his side on the railing, facing her.

"I thought everybody left to go surfing" Katie stated

"They did. I was tired so I took a nap." He explained "Why are you out here by yourself? I thought you'd be having some fun."

"I was doing some homework and when I finished I wanted to do something because I was cooped up so long but at the same time I just wanted to stay put." She tried to explain as best she could.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." She replied calmly. There was a pause before she looked up at him. The look in his eyes told her that he knew she was lying. Carlos always knew when someone was down, stressed or worried. He could sense it even if nothing showed on the outside. She sighed before giving in. "I'm just…I don't know…"She said. "I'm feeling fine physically, nothings bothering me as far as pain or anything like that. I'm just a little down I guess. Mostly because if I'm not cleared to travel, I cant even go home when you guys go on tour. I'm stuck here. Alone."

"You'll never be alone," Carlos said sternly. "Whether you are able to come or not doesn't matter, we'll skype you whenever we can." Katie turned to him and smiled.

"Really?" she questioned

"Of course" he replied in a near whisper. He embraced her in a hug and put his head on her shoulder. It took Katie a few seconds before she slowly hugged him back. Katie felt safe in his arms. She knew he would never let her down, Carlos had a heart of gold, he cared about everyone. They let go of each other and turned to the beach again. In the distance the sun was starting to set, it was still high in the sky but there was an orange glow. There were a couple of dark specs that stood out. As they continued to move Katie new it was the guys. They were coming in to the beach for a breather before one last set. She watched them until Carlos spoke.

"Let's go down to the beach."

"Sure." She replied happily. They raced through the house and down the stairs. Carlos took the lead as they came out to the beach. He reached the group first and Katie followed a few seconds after. After some greetings and happy chit chat, Kendall offered his board to Carlos. James asked Katie if she would like his board.

"No thanks. I don't know how to surf." she replied

"Then we'll teach you!" Kendall said happily. James nodded in agreement. James was the 'master' so to speak at surfing or at least he had the most experience at it.

"I'm not to sure…" she was hesitant. She wasn't one to jump into things, not like Logan who would go skydiving without a second thought.

"Come on, Katie." Carlos said sweetly trying to entice her.

"I guess I'll give it a shot" she gave in. The guys cheered and James took her by the arm and ran down to the ocean with the other guys right behind them. They ran into the water and James let go and he and Kendall balanced the board. Carlos walked with her over to the board and helped her up. She sat on it while the guys explained some basic tips and guidelines. After they were done, it was time for her to stand for a little before paddling out. James moved to the front of the board and Kendall to the back. Carlos held her hand as she stood. Logan was on the other side ready to catch her if she lost her balance.

"Its ok, Katie you're doing great." Carlos assured.

"You can do it" Logan added. She managed to stand up on the board but was shaky the whole time.

"Ok. Find your balance." James instructed. Katie stood up as straight as she could and did as James said. She became less shaky and more confident. Carlos let go of her and she stood by herself.

"There you go!" James said "Don't focus on balancing, just go with it. We'll move the board a little to simulate surfing" He nodded to Kendall and they moved it ever so slightly side to side slowly getting to wider swings. She stayed steady pretty well leaning just enough to stay balanced.

"Now let's try some faux surfing." James said. Him and Kendall slowed the board down and then turned clockwise nice and slow. They had just made the full turn and Katie began to lose balance. Carlos and Logan both held her. She grabbed their arms and pushed herself up and steadied herself, then let go. They began walking with the board and it wasn't long before Katie fell off. Logan was right there to catch her and Kendall wasn't far behind. They were only in about 3 feet of water so they wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt if she fell head first. They stood her up in the water.

"That was pretty good for a first try." James began "You stayed on longer than most beginners. Want to try an actual wave?"

"Sure. Why not?" She replied. Carlos and Logan paddled out ahead and sat on the boards while they waited for Katie. James held the board and Kendall helped her to get on. James then let go and taught her how to paddle out and get up.

"It's got to be decently quick." He instructed. After his instruction, she laid down on the board and James positioned her and then told her to practice getting up a few times. She did just that and fell off. She did it about 3 more times and fell off two times. Kendall and James than pushed her out towards Carlos and Logan who. They laid on the boards as she approached. She paddled away and headed out with them right behind and to each side. The waves were starting to get bigger due to high tide and at the sight she started to slow down.

"Come on Katie you can do it!" Logan urged her. Carlos paddled ahead and looked back at her.

"You can do it, don't stop now!" he yelled back. Logan paddled up to her and gave her board a push, she continued paddling towards the wave, her heart beating faster and faster as she approached. She was so nervous and scared, she wanted to stop. She looked up and saw Carlos getting up, she watched as she paddled and saw him go. Carlos wasn't much of a surfer, not like the others but he still went along with little problem. Logan caught up with her.

"Ready Katie? Let's go together on this one." He smiled at her. The both got up quickly as the wave quickly approached. Katie was a little shaky and nearly lost her balance several times but managed to stay upright and on the board. She reached the wave and followed Logan through the now tube like wave. The wave was starting to crash she became panicked and tried to follow Logan out of it. She was really surprised she hadn't fallen yet after all her failures at just practicing. Maybe it was because of her 'fear' of surfing. She loved the water but she had only ever been in pools or lakes. These thoughts kept her busy until she realized she was out of the tunnel and heading back to the flat. She crouched as she exited and slowly got down and just let the board float back to the beach. Kendall and James ran out to her to congratulate her.

"That was amazing. Great job!" He said as he high fived her. "I knew you could do it"

"You did great" Kendall said hugging her. Logan and Carlos paddled up to them and hopped off their boards to congratulate their friend.

The sun began to set on the beach and the 5 friends headed back to the beach house full of good times. Katie wasn't sure if she would ever surf again, she didn't really care for it honestly. She had fun with her friends and that's all that matters. This was just what she needed.

***AN* This one was sitting on my computer for a few weeks so I thought I would upload it. Not to proud of it, several ways this could of went. It didnt even follow the plot I had originally thought of. I guess I free wrote this one. I wrote this in about an hour and a half during one of my classes. I wasnt feeling good and wanted to focus on something else to make time fly by faster. I kinda feel that I put emotion into it, but different emotion. I can understand why people may not like theses stories but it helps me out a lot by getting me into my own world. I just upload them for my own sake. Whether or not people like them or not is irrelevant. But if you do enjoy it then great! Not much of a "Christmas Present" I know but I didnt have time to write a Christmas story or think one through that wasnt going to be a rip off either their Christmas special or someone's. Hope you enjoyed your holiday! Merry Christmas! (To those who dont celebrate Christmas: Have a great weekend, week, vacation!)**


End file.
